The Gremlin Files
by Jekyllhydeclub
Summary: Phantom's personal quote, borrowed in part from Centuries by Fallout Boy "The movie's all wrong, the kids are all off. Heavy metal broke my...HEART!" *Waves baton*
1. Chapter 1

Unless otherwise stated, these characters are from the Gremlins 1 and 2 movies, and not our originals, thus not our property and we make no claims otherwise.

Chapter 1,

By Hekyl and Jekyl

Time period, near end of Gremlins 2, the new batch, year 1990

Note, we assume Phantom died with the rest, but we know what becomes of people who ASSume...We never saw him staying around...but right now, picture him sneaking out just after his mask was snatched off by that dolled up gremlin.

Phantom's personal quote, borrowed in part from History by Fallout Boy

"The movie's all wrong, the kids are all off.

Heavy metal broke my...HEART!"

*Waves baton*

Phantom had injected himself with some of the sunblock the admittedly enterprising Brain had just made and headed outside. He didn't like the light, but he planned to find somewhere shady and quiet to hide. HE needed time alone to collect himself and just...well to hurt in private. That stupid SOB who'd thrown acid in his face had wisely melted into a crowd of other Gremlins so Phantom hadn't been able to find him to execute a fitting revenge, I.E making the little turd gargle with the acid he was obviously so fond of.

That very thought soothed Phantom's pain a little, causing him to giggle in satisfaction. Then he growled under his breath BECAUSE the act of giggling hurt his face. It really hurt! He'd put on a brave front, not wanting to be the laughing stock, tormented and bullied for his weakness...He knew how it was with his lot, after all. Especially stupid George liked to bully and likely Brain would get rid of anyone he saw to be the weakest link too. Not that it had been Phantom's fault he'd gotten acid thrown in his face, but who was ever fair? Not that such bothered him unless he was on the wrong end of it, the gremlin had to admit. Phantom sighed and realized happily that sighing didn't hurt his face. One learned to be grateful for the little things, he thought darkly.

Outside of the science building there were stairs and a cement overhang under them that looked nice and shady. The scarred gremlin hurried to shelter himself under this, mind angrily playing over what had finally made him need to retreat. The stupid cow Gremlin in that stupid dress had pulled off his mask! At least the mask had looked cool and because of her...him...it, the mask had gotten torn. Phantom had no dignity, his face hurt, and his lack of a mask showed both to the world, effectively making him most probably the weakest link, just a bit above that stupid Gizmo creature! Yes it was definitely more humiliating to be a Gizmo than a scarred gremlin. Phantom sighed again as he wondered if he'd ever be in the mood to be around the others again.

"Hey! What happened to your face?"

The gremlin voice made Phantom snarl and spin round to the left, glaring. He obviously was in no mood for company. His eyes widened at the sight that met them. It was...it had to be...but how could it be?

"Stripe?"

He'd heard of Stripe. They claimed Mohawk was like him, but Phantom thought Stripe's eyes looked more curious and amused than vicious, at least right now.

"Yes, but...how did you know that?"

"I guess you're some sort of legend. They say Gizmo is frightened of Mohawk because of you."

Then Phantom remembered the original question.

"Some stupid asshole threw acid in my face. It hurts."

Stripe shuddered slightly.

"I'm sure it does! Sorry about that."

Phantom gave a slight nod.

"Thanks"

Stripe nodded back, then gritted his teeth.

"Gizmo. I'm glad someone exists to terrorize him. Even better that who ever it is reminds him of me. Good. That's good."

Stripe's eyes glittered with satisfaction as his teeth gritted. His dislike for Gizmo was clear. Not abnormal, Phantom observed. As they all saw it, the little creature turned on his own kind to cuddle up to the soft weak humans as a matter of course.

Apparently still thinking of Gizmo as well, Stripe snarled, hands lifting and claws raking at the air as his eyes flashed.

"I was just playing and he and that stupid human of his tried to kill me! Nothing I did...nothing any of us gremlins did back then was worth being killed for. But I'm the bad guy because I chose to protect myself?"

Though Stripe spoke quietly, his voice was full of hard anger. Phantom felt his eyes going round.

"Really? They tried to..."

"Yes," Stripe hissed.

"It was an unpleasant surprise for me as well. Apparently having a little fun gets you killed. Everyone thinks Gizmo is so sweet and cute, but he tried to kill me! Yet somehow he's still the good guy. Though he deserved it, practically begged to be killed several times, I never tried to kill him ever! I just wanted to play and have fun. All of us did. You know, messing with stuff, watching the humans react...pulling their screamy strings..."

He giggled, expression lightening briefly before it darkened and grew angry once again.

"The killing me was Billy's idea first but that little fake fluffball had no problem adapting, that's for sure," the white striped gremlin concluded.

To be continued

Well. There are always at least 2 sides to every story and we hope you enjoyed hearing Stripe's take on what happened in the first film. If you'd like to check out more rare Gremlins stuffs check out our Jekyll Hyde Club channel on you tube to see our rare action figure reviews from the 80's and 90 Gremlins films. We are going to review several figures, so subscribe and keep up with the stories here as well. There is a sample chapter up on you tube in the comments of the first Stripe figure review from 1984.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gremlin Files

Chapter 2, Stripe's Story by the Jekyll Hyde Club

Note: These gremlins are from The Gremlins 1 and 2 movies and not our property.

Time period, near the end of Gremlins 2

Location, outside science lab under some stairs where it is nice and dark

Here you finally get to learn what really happened to Stripe at the end of Gremlins...Cause a Gremlin king never dies!

Telling his story to this scarred faced gremlin was more difficult than Stripe ever could've guessed. It brought up the feelings of fear and shock and even some hurt that he'd felt when he realized Billy and his stupid little furry friend were actually for real trying to seriously kill him! As if he'd done anything that bad. As if he'd done anything worth being killed for. As if people didn't do worse daily, and no one was killing them! Stripe had been accustomed to feeling happy, gleeful, even annoyed and angry, but not frightened, shocked or hurt, and he'd not liked it one bit!

"So everyone thinks you're dead," the scarred gremlin said, his words pulling Stripe somewhat from his own thoughts.

Deciding to answer the question on the other's face he shrugged, shaking his head.

"I almost was."

Those words had been harder to say than he'd expected too and he swallowed hard.

"I..."

His gaze slid past the head of the scarred gremlin to stare at the brick wall behind him for a moment.

"I went under the water by reflex when the sun hit me. It really hurt! That's why I understood about your face...I get how something like that feels. They assumed I was killed because they saw my skin burning off and because I didn't come up for air for a long time. That was mainly luck, though. I was too hurt to come up. I couldn't move...not for around half an hour I guess. We can breathe air or water, you know, though the water breathing stuff has its limits. I'm guessing around an hour but I've never had to push it and find out."

The scarred gremlin's eyes rounded in astonishment.

"Really?"

Stripe nodded.

"Yeah. It's interesting I suppose... when you take time to think on it which I had no choice but to do lying in agony under the water for half an hour!"

He felt the rage growing as he spoke. In a way that was good. Rage was better than hurt and fear and shock.

"Of course water on our skin creates other gremlins, but when we're really hurt, as in almost dying because of our skin being burned off by the sun, we're too weak to reproduce so the water just heals us instead. I think our body sees healing as 2nd rate to multiplying like its only second choice or something."

Stripe shrugged, finding it difficult to put what he inherently understood into words.

"By the time I'd stopped hurting enough to be able to move and come up for air my skin had mostly grown back and Billy and that stupid little furball were gone. I still had to stay in the water all day, hiding and just coming up every few minutes for air, just a breath at a time or I'd get burned again."

Stripe realized then that he'd brought his arms up to hug himself for comfort at the memory. All that day he'd been upset and afraid and fearful that he'd die either by the sun or by someone coming to try and kill him again. This was something the striped gremlin couldn't quite put into words. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. He hated remembering how frightened and shocked and...yes, uncertain he'd felt so he doubted expressing any of it in words would be nice.

The fascinated stare of the scarred gremlin before him prompted Stripe to continue.

"When it finally got dark I came out of the water. I considered killing Billy and Gizmo to defend myself against any attacks in the future should we accidentally run into one another but their house has an electric fence and too many alarms. I thought I could break them, but it didn't work out.. for me," he reluctantly admitted.

His eyes flashed with rage again, recalling all the frustrations he'd had with that cursed alarm system...well there had been several, actually, layered over one another. It seemed Billy and the little furball had developed a few unresolved fears even though they believed they'd probably killed all their green scaled gremlin enemies.

"So you came here to get them," the other Gremlin asked.

Stripe nodded, then frowned. He was growing annoyed by having to always think of him as the other gremlin, too many words for a name. Tone peevish he asked, "What are you called?"

"It's Phantom."

"Good then. Now I know."

After a moment Stripe added thoughtfully, "Nice name. It sounds properly scary."

He grinned and Phantom, obviously pleased with the compliment, grinned back.

Disclaimer, these gremlins are not our original characters, and this is only a work of fan fiction inspired by the Gremlins 1 and 2 movies. If you're interested in more Gremlins fun check out our rare figures reviews for gremlin toys and figures from 84 and 90, on youtube channel JekyllHydeClub.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gremlin files

Chapter 3, Brain survives!

By the Jekyll Hyde Club

Time period: End of Gremlins 2.

Location: outside science lab under some stairs where it is nice and dark.

Here we learn how the hell Brain managed to survive getting electrocuted! I mean...is this even possible? Read on to find out.

"So you were hiding here under the stairs all the time I was out here," Phantom asked Stripe, gaze flicking toward the opening under the stairs where a hint of light from the sun could be seen.

Stripe nodded.

"I guess I didn't notice you," Phantom said unnecessarily, feeling a little silly.

"I came out to have some alone time and not expecting to see anyone here, I guess I didn't see you. Then again I wasn't looking either."

Phantom paused, stiffening at the sound of halting footsteps.

"Hello...I hear voices."

Phantom gave an inner groan as reality came rushing back. The excitement of meeting Stripe and hearing his story had nearly made him forget everything else, But here came Brain to remind him that he was an outcast. He'd never said that, of course but..."

"Phantom! You're alive!"

Brain sounded happy about that. Interesting? Phantom blinked. He hadn't thought Brain cared! Awh!

"Yeah."

Well what was he supposed to say to that? Why had Brain expected him not to be alive? Had the overly intelligent gremlin believed Phantom was stupid enough to go out into the sun without the sunblock Brain himself had invented? Likely yes. Likely Brain thought everyone was stupid just because they weren't super smart like he now was.

"I just...Well...I didn't see how anyone could've survived that," Brain said haltingly.

That was when Phantom truly looked at him. Brain seemed shaky and uncertain and his eyes were a little dazed behind the dumb looking glasses he wore.

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"I got some sunblock and came out here to be alone a while ago."

Brain swallowed noisily, then fiddled with his jacket.

"I...I just saw my death flash, in disturbingly vivid detail, before my eyes. Everyone else got electrocuted. I barely managed to dodge aside from the water in time myself! And watching everyone else fry to death, devolving into horrid smelling puddles of goo quite obviously traumatized my mind to a very unexpected and heightened level. I imagined myself frying so vividly that I even felt it! For some reason in my mind, while I was dying, I continued to sing New York, New York."

Brain looked baffled, shaking his head and spreading his brown scaled clawed hands.

"Needless to say as everyone else is really dead, that bit was not just in my mind I'm afraid, it was high time for me to get out of there!"

He grinned a little hysterically.

"So here I am!"

Stripe stepped forward then, raising a green scaled hand and slapping Brain hard across the face nearly knocking off his glasses.

Brain blinked a few times, then nodded briskly.

"I suppose that was necessary, wasn't it? Thank you very much."

Then blinking again he asked,"And who might you be?"

Not interested in telling his story twice, Stripe gestured abruptly at Phantom.

"You tell him...Everything."

He added that last bit after a slight hesitation. He'd probably be sticking with these two, and this strange one that seemed fascinatingly smart, may as well know his story too.

To be continued.

Disclaimer. These Gremlins are not our original characters, and these chapters are only fan fiction based on the 2 movies. For more gremlins awesomeness and a hint of what's to come, check out our youtube Gremlin rare figure reviews on the Jekyll Hyde Club. They're awesome and figures no one else has shown on any of the you tube toy review channels.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We are not ready.

By the Jekyll Hyde Club

In this chapter Brain is very wise gremlin. Read on to see how.

"You have to stop."

Brain spoke to Stripe, tone firm and eyes behind his spectacles intense as he regarded the other gremlin.

Phantom had just finished granting Stripe's request to fill Brain in on who he was and his story in general, concluding with how Stripe had come here still on his long term mission to kill Gizmo and Billy.

Stripe's mouth worked in shock for a moment and he glared before words finally came.

"You...you said what? You want me to do what," he spluttered.

Brain smiled knowingly, shaking his head.

"Indeed no. It's not what I want you to do, but rather what I don't want you to do, old chap. Indeed what you must not do, in fact."

He fell silent then, looking quite pleased with himself as he studied Stripe to see how the other gremlin would digest his words.

"But..."

Stripe let out a breath, shaking his head in frustration.

"Billy and Gizmo want to kill all gremlins," he said sharply.

He jerked his head upward indicating the science building itself.

"Your people all just died in there. You told us this yourself. Billy and Gizmo were responsible for this again, I am sure."

"But of course," Brain agreed readily, nodding.

"You are right in all you say which indicates good sound thinking on your part," he praised Stripe.

"I think together that you and I would make an unstoppable team of leadership for gremlin kind. We will build an empire for our people unlike anything any gremlin or human has ever imagined in all the centuries and eons of the world itself," Brain said grandly.

"I have the brains and you have the cunning and the Braun," he complimented Stripe expansively, though he did mean his words as the white haired gremlin's story had impressed him for all that.

Stripe still scowled, though, as Brain hadn't agreed that they should continue to stalk Billy and Gizmo as he had planned.

"We of course don't yet have this empire of which I speak, however, and not nearly enough gremlins to build it even," Brain said.

"It is for these very reasons that we must desist in this killing effort for a time," Brain pronounced.

He straightened his shoulders then, and his tones took on those of a very wise and far older person as he spoke the next words.

"Conquering humans...killing Billy and Gizmo, takes much responsibility. We are not ready. Someday gremlins will be ready. For now, though, we need to lay low and perhaps find a different lab to break into as there are some things I will need."

Disclaimer. These Gremlins are not our original characters and this is merely a work of fan fiction inspired by the Gremlins 1 and 2 movies. A continuation of how we see the characters carrying on and what they are doing now, as it were. We hope you are enjoying reading it as much as we are enjoying telling you about what they are up to now. If you find this interesting, please continue to read, because they do find a lab and more trouble than they bargain for in the process...

Also do check out our you tube videos(Jekyll Hyde Club on youtube)for the rare Gremlins figures from the 80's and 90 that no one but us has reviewed. They're awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

"When we left our fun loving green scaly friends back in chapter 4, after being a very wise gremlin, Brain decides that they need to find a lab because he requires some supplies...or as he may call them, the basic necessities of life.' They ran into a bit of trouble in that lab, though, and now they've left. This is a bit of a jump in time from chapter 4 to 5, lets say 2 days as we are not writing yet of their adventures in this lab, but there is a reason for that, no fear. It's one of the things that unfold later as you go...and as we all know that the gremlins can be trouble...well, yes, trouble will follow Gremlins!/

"Cars could be heard whizzing by as the 3 small scaled creatures crawled out of the sewer grate. It had been an experiment...to explore down there, but they could all agree that it had failed. It had at least gotten them quickly away from that lab, though. The sewers had not been pleasant for traveling. Not at all. Well chasing that rat and pulling its tail then hanging onto it for a bit had been fun for Phantom, then he'd lost a little control and lifted the rat above his head, swinging it by the tail to use it as a baton. The thing landed on his face and gave him some nasty scratches.

The gremlin was still rubbing unhappily at his face as he trudged up out of the smelly dankness after Stripe. He had sullenly pushed ahead of Brain, then wished he'd not. Brain was a little psychotic if you asked Phantom. Heed killed another of their lot just for goofing around while he, Brain, was talking. Really!"It seemed their leader had set their next course of action. Phantom hurried eagerly after Stripe leaving Brain to shut the sewer grate behind them or leave it open for some dumb careless human to fall into, which ever he chose. Phantom just hoped Brain forgot that he'd pushed in front of him. Maybe Stripe could get away with that sort of thing, but Phantom didn't feel Brain took much in the way of anything he saw as a slight well. "

Well shit." Stripe was already in the garbage can making sounds of pleasure. He shoved fries into his mouth, morning the fact they were no longer crunchy but they still had nice flavor. He'd gotten into the bin first and even found himself a burger. An entire one too! No bites out of it yet at all and still in its wrapper. There were surely more, at least some chicken if nothing else, but the burger was the best and it was all Stripe's!"

His long ears twitching within a single moment of indecision, the gremlin most known for his mental acuity decided to leave the grate open. His lesser brethren might have found the spoils of human flesh appealing in their desperation, and he was repelled by the very thought, but the prospect of upsetting the perfectly controlled environment of his adversary, Dr Stein, was in itself priceless.

If the doctor came after them he'd have a nice fall to look forward to. He thought they could collaborate with the good doctor on further steps in the evolutionary process, only to find disappointment within the government sponsored laboratory. The short sighted man pursued his own little ideas of robotics and monstrosity, and utterly ignored the potions that could genetically enhance the frontal lobe of the typical gremlin. He was not the only short sighted individual of course, Brain grimly considered, glaring at the callous attitude of Phantom who did not seem to believe in a civilized procession.

But no matter, the well dressed gremlin knew he was merely long winded from having to clutch onto his fashionable glasses while being forced into taxing exercise of escaping his armed pursuers."So certain was he that they'd lost those who'd attempted to follow them that the confident and most brilliant of gremlins didn't even look around as he followed the others. The two guards that kept closest to their targets got trapped and lost not only their weapons, but also their lives.

Brain was rather satisfied that now both he and their noble leader were the ones armed, and that Stripe also found a great source of nutrition for himself. Naturally the most intelligent of gremlins could not stoop so lo and wait for a good opportunity to rob a convenience store and get himself some food essentials, be they hot dogs, sandwiches or nachos. He still had not appetite really, so the wait should not be too difficult, especially when combined with the eager anticipation of their vengeful return to Dr Stein's lab. Maybe the human scientist would find himself more agreeable when his opponent could not be threatened quite as easily. The very thought made Brain happily chuckle, his musical baritone boding ill for all who stood in his tuned for chapter 6. Until then we have continued to add to our Gremlins collectables reviews, so check out our gremlins figures on our youtube review channel, Jekyll Hyde Club.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, In which by this point it is completely safe to eat after midnight

Phantom cringed and growled at Brain's chuckle which he feared was directed at his own sweet and gentle person. Well...okay... Phantom was always sweet to himself. Rubbing fretfully at the scratches the abominable rat had left on the right side of his face, (somehow it's claws had penetrated even through the thick scales,) the gremlin decided to try and stop thinking about it. He clambered into the trash bin to join their fearless leader in scrounging for hamburgers. He found an apple pie first, though, and began gobbling it down with glee. Phantom had no qualms what so ever about having dessert before dinner.

"Yummy, yummy," he crooned happily to himself in satisfaction.

Stripe found another burger and tossed it over the edge of the bin to Brain. If the other gremlin had to climb in himself, Stripe was sure he would bitch the entire time about the stupid coat getting dirty. Stripe had no idea why Brain had the need to wear the thing anyway, mimicking the silly humans that were only good for terrorizing and providing them with entertainment. Finding another pie he tossed it over the high edge of the bin. The thing accidentally struck Brain in the head and Stripe tittered with laughter. Some accidents were funny after all. The next pie he found was for himself, and he began to eat hungrily. The place must have tossed it out for being burned but Stripe liked the extra crisp taste.

"Yummy," he growled, wiggling his toes and his tongue in equal pleasure as he continued to chomp on the pie. That was when some homeless guy decided to shamble up and not noticing Brain outside in the dark, bent over to rummage in THEIR bin. With a snarl Phantom's claws came up, clawed hands lifting to rake the man's scruffy bearded face. Happily Phantom went next for the eyes. He would now finally have some therapy...Working out his feelings about the rat. Stripe gave a cackle of glee, spraying pie crumbs with the sound, but not slowing his eating in the least.

The man howled and shrieked in pain as Phantom's claws sank into his eye lids and staggered back. Swinging up onto the rim of the bin with one arm, Phantom gave the man's retreating arm a final swipe, then sank back inside, finally adding his own pleased cackle of victory to Stripe's own.

"Our bin," Phantom exclaimed.

Brain's clawed hand reflexively reached out and caught the deliciously dripping burger at once. The gremlin was not entirely sure what made it drip and he was inclined to act judiciously on the matter. If the temptation never presented itself, he likely would simply let it be, but now that it was right in front of him, Brain hastily stuffed it into his mouth, turning away while chewing, from the shame he had been exposed to. Eating from a garbage bin was certainly NOT civolized. For that alone, as well as many other things, Dr Stein was going to pay. He was the reason they had to flee the lab, after all.

Evidently their noble leader was in a generous mood, Brain gathered from the pie crust that toppled over his fashionable glasses, slightly the worse for wear now due to their being smudged by pie filling. Wiping them off in irritation took a few precious moments, distracting him from noticing the laughable threat that accosted his partners in crime. Wondering if it were prudent to let the beggar escape virtually unmolested, Brain came to the conclusion that he didn't care one bit about the aftermath, being too busy devouring the rest of the pie and cleaning himself afterwards.

But thinking of the aftermath reminded him of another, partially important matter. "Phantom, old chap. I forgot in all the haste to look at your face. Rat scratches are not always so good for the skin as one may think," the gremlin pompously declared.

"Infection could set in," he warned. He may have had a small interest in preserving the life of an ungrateful colleague but what truly weighed in on his decision to be helpful was the route such a remedy would take them on. A convenience store would be required, or some pharmacy, to obtain the cure and in either case, under the legitimate pretense of helping another, he would get to return to civilization once more. The very prospect made him lick his lips, possibly not as surreptitiously as he would have preferred

From inside the trash bin, Phantom gave a snarl that, though wordless basically said 'don't you dare touch my face." He muttered something suspicious under his breath to Stripe concerning the fact a Gremlin would so casually kill via shooting another of his own kind for mere amusement...well Phantom wasn't going to allow Brain to touch his injured face. And it was injured, wasn't it? It hurt and having someone poking at it with their claw could only make it hurt worse.

While you await more of the Gremlin Files, don't forget to check out our delightful youtube channel, Jekyll Hyde Club, for rare gremlin item reviews as well as other cool spooky stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, In which the gremlins hit up a store, otherwise known as Gremlin grocery shopping!

Phantom slumped down onto his bottom in the food wrappers and cradled the right side of his face as gently as possible in a clawed hand.

"It hurts," he complained to Stripe.

"Bad rat!"

Stripe sighed, slurped the last of a strawberry milk shake that he'd somehow found in the trash, tossed the colorful paper cup aside, and swung up over the side of the bin with a grunt. Reaching down he dragged phantom out who only made a small sound of protest as he struggled to keep his face from being hurt yet further in such an endeavor.

Stripe joined Brain then, gaze scanning the local area eagerly for a suitable store. It was now second nature to scope a place out while sticking to the shadows in order to remain unseen. Stores were ever plentiful so there was indeed one in sight. A larger one than he really wanted, a grocery store was just around the nearest corner and he took off for it with a resigned sigh. Larger was usually better...as it involved more fun, more chaos and more delightful things for a gremlin to get his hands into! Right now, though, Stripe just wanted to recover from the needlessly stressful insanity that was Brain's recent lab desaster. Recovering, for a gremlin, meant laying low for a little while. It looked as if they were going to hit up a big store instead. Time to go shopping!

"Food, cleaning for hurt face, wet wipes for bath," he muttered to Brain and half to himself. He didn't exactly feel like more Gremlins on their ass right now so a real bath in water was, for the moment, out of the question. He didn't relish smelling like a trashcan until he felt like dealing with new Gremlins, though, so it was time to get creative. Wet wipes for baby bottoms could clean them up if they scrubbed with enough of them.

"Big tub of wet wipes," he expounded.

There were small packages too and what they needed was a big one.

"Face first," Phantom asked hopefully and Stripe shrugged as they rounded the corner into the store's lot.

As they entered the revolving doors, Stripe's face spread into an eager grin and his eyes glittered with glee.

"So many things," he rasped.

He'd planned on a quick in and out, he really had, but this store was large and there were so many things to enjoy one way or another. Perhaps he was recovered after all, and didn't need any down time!

He toppled over a magazine wrack by the door to distract, to keep people busy with picking up those silly book looking things and not noticing them. The deli caught his eye and his nose too. He was basically full but more food for later wouldn't be bad.

"The face first," Phantom reminded, seeing where Stripe's eyes had gone.

"Brain face and I grab us food, and you shut up," Stripe said, assigning tasks quickly with the rapid sure speed of any leader.

Alas there is no rest to be had for the poor Gremlins. They will not be allowed to shop in peace. Stay tuned to find out why...and yes it involves that dratted lab we were trying to avoid talking of too much until now.

Until then, though, don't forget ot check our youtube channel, Jekyll Hyde Club, for fun gremlin reviews as there are more gremlin items to come and lots of other bits of spooky goodness. Do subscribe and hang out with us there too as we have great give aways!


End file.
